


brush my hair and tell me I'm pretty

by thelovelymadone



Series: 13....or is it? [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Reincarnation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovelymadone/pseuds/thelovelymadone
Summary: As he lies by his side, coughing up the illness that runs through his veins, he decides. I will not let this boy perish just like the last one, he thinks to himself. He clenches his fist and stands, his resolved met. "So....you decided, then?"





	brush my hair and tell me I'm pretty

Run, 

Run, 

So that when they catch you, 

It won't hurt as much when they take your soul from you. 

...

7

...

The General is getting ready for bed when the news first arrives. He's taken off his coat when Tench Tilghman, a young man with black hair and black skin rush in, his brown eyes widen with fear. "General!" he shouts, the worry is evident in his voice, "It's Benjamin! He was attacked!" Tench informs him, looking desperately at him. There is the eyes of fear that George has seen throughout his time but, he never thought he would ever see it from his aides much less. George immediately pulls on his coat wordlessly and leads out the tent with Tench on his heels, frantically trying to describe what exactly happened but 

**Author's Note:**

> What is up with all the founding fathers loving them doggos?


End file.
